


The Flowers That Died

by MouseJoy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Young Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseJoy/pseuds/MouseJoy
Summary: Virgil Iris, an angsty, anxiety filled, bad boy teen is dealing with issues at home. To get away from these issues, Virgil gets himself into detention almost every day. One of those days another kid, Roman Lovehart, a super popular jock, got into detention. Both him and Virgil hate each other a whole bunch, and have a miserable time together during detention. Then, after a few unfortunate events, they learn that they find each others' company to be comforting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. The Seed That Started it All

The clock ticks in this frustrating and random rhythm. It couldn’t even bother to be on time and it was pissing me off. I look around the detention classroom to distract myself, only then sighing in annoyance when I see a somewhat familiar face. A boy, very popular and a role model for the “good kids” sat in a seat near the front. He wore a bored face, and he looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. He must’ve missed a homework assignment or something to be in here, he was too respected to be in a fight with another kid or anything like that. I’m kind of surprised Ms. Finery hasn’t yelled at him to stay awake. She’s strict with other kids, but has a soft spot with me for some reason. I still can’t get out of detention yet, but it doesn’t bother me, honestly I don’t want to get out of here.  
I watch as Ms. Finery walks out of the room and as the stupid boy from the front of the room turns back to me, a smirk playing on his face. He blew a bubble with, what I assumed based on the color, spearmint flavored gum in his mouth. It was a basic flavor, just like him. The bubble popped in his face, making him look like a fool and it earned a snicker from me.  
“What are you laughing about, Hot Topic?” He furrowed his brows at me and sounded a bit aggressive with that remark. I followed along with the aggressive tone while leaning back in my seat.  
“How someone as popular as you could be that stupid looking. It’s an honest curiosity of mine, not a snarky comment, I promise.” I gave him my best annoying smirk, just wanting to see how angry I could get the “famous” jock. He let out an angry huff and blew the hair that fell in his face out of the way.  
“How could someone as annoying and frustrating as you be so pretty?” He responded, startling me and causing me to take a step back to process it.  
“Are you calling me hot?” Good response me, didn’t mess that one up somehow. He seemed taken aback by either my response or his ability to be so damn bold with his words.  
“M-Maybe I am, but don’t think it’s anything, I don’t date fake ‘bad boys’ like you.” He tried to make the stutter in the beginning of him speaking unnoticeable, but it didn’t work very well. He turned around because of Ms. Finery coming back in, and was now staying silent, pretending to do work. He isn’t very smart with that decision, I can see his phone clearly from my seat, and he’s taking a pretty big risk thinking I wouldn’t tell on him. I won’t, though, I’m not a snitch unlike how he probably is. I leaned farther back in my chair, putting my hood over my head and spacing out while thinking about all the things I could do to get in detention once again. Today it was for tripping a kid in the hall, but tomorrow? Maybe it’d be for yelling at a teacher, who knows. I just can’t do anything bad enough to get expelled, that’d be a farther hell than I could imagine.  
After a few minutes I come back to reality and check the clock. One more hour and back to the hell hole, god could it be any shorter. I bet that the spoiled “prince” can’t wait to get home and play with his $1,000 dollhouse. What else would a rich annoying boy like him do. I don’t have unreasonable hatred for people, trust me, it’s just something about him that pisses me off and I just can’t tell what it is. Maybe a resemblance to my father, maybe just his success, I don’t know what but I couldn’t care less. I’m not gonna fixate my thoughts on some stupid kid who I don’t even know the name of.  
Should I know his name? Probably, considering how popular he is and how much it’s said, but I don’t care enough to pay attention to shit like that. I’d rather focus on the god-forsaken, maybe pleasurable thoughts that pop up in my mind. They block out the endless annoying whispers of rumors that kids spread for fun just to torture their other peers, including me. Picking out a poor kid’s insecurities and using them to make the kid fall in a deeper hell hole than they could ever imagine. Some rumors could go further and make the kid disappear, and all the kids who started it can do is laugh it off and dishonor that kid’s death. It’s sick if you ask me, and I fucking hate it, there’s nothing I can do about it. Kids are assholes and they never change no matter how much yelling and punches you throw. Trust me, I’d know.  
A paper flew over near me, causing me to get out of the dark pit that is my brain. I lean down and pick it up, looking over at the kid in the front seat, watching him turn around and quickly go back to faking his work so that the teacher won’t catch him. I open it up, slightly annoyed at his attempt to pass a note to me. It simply wrote, “Roman Lovehart, but you can call me Prince Charming ;),” and from that I can guess that’s his name. I wait for Ms. Finery to look away before writing something and throwing it back.  
He looked at it with what looked like an excited face and opened it, carefully reading the note I left. Spoiler alert, all I wrote was “Virgil Iris”, simple, I know. I heard him sigh and look back at me, and all I offered was my very own prideful smirk to him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the front, going back onto his phone. Looking over at the clock, I saw that there was only five more minutes left in this detention. I hate how fast time has to pass, why couldn’t this class last, I don’t know, maybe like eight more hours longer. I don’t care if I miss out on dinner or anything, it’s not like I eat much during that time anyway. I prefer eating a snack at midnight or 3am while I’m up pondering every life choice I’ve made since I was five.  
I looked over at Roman once more, and I saw him tapping his foot and impatiently waiting for the clock to hit 5pm. Once the clock finally rang, he practically sprinted out of the door and out of the building as well. I took my time, slowly packing up my bag and taking the slowest strides possible out of the classroom. I waved goodbye to Ms. Finery and she waved back as well. She gave me a sweet smile that I felt like I really needed today. My feet carried me down the hall, but my brain was elsewhere. I walked all the way home, sweating uncomfortably from the annoying heat of the pre-winter weather. I headed as quickly as I could up to my room and spent the rest of the night sitting on my bed and completing the few bits of homework I felt like doing. It wasn’t much, but at least I wouldn’t fail because of doing it.  
For some reason, at the end of the night, my mind was filled with thoughts of that popular jock who is still even when just thinking about, annoying me, Roman. Though, as cliché as it sounds, something about that man made it easier for me to wake up in the morning and live another day.


	2. A Small Sprout of Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes about his school day, and once his day reaches detention, he realizes that Roman is once again in detention with him.

Scratch what I’ve said before, the moment I saw him in school I felt a familiar annoyance and slight amount of hatred boil up inside me. Something about his profusely prideful smirk he wears around the halls, knowing he’s better than everyone else, angers me to no end. I guess it’s the same feeling he might have when he sees my smirk, but hell at least I don’t wear it around like an article of clothing everywhere I go. Something about his boring brown eyes that are mixed in this concentrated but courageous expression makes it the slightest bit better when seeing his face, but it’s still such an eyesore just to look at. He looks down at me, rolling his eyes and losing his smirk a bit. All I can think about that is, “good, at least I don’t have to see it.”  
I sped up past him, already done with my Roman dose today, he seems to speed up in the other direction as well, much to my delight. I peeked into my classroom, deciding if I wanted to go today or not. After thinking a bit, I decided to start off the day by walking into the class, flipping off my teacher, and walking back out. Get out of her horrible class, piss her off, and get detention? Seems like a record deal for me. She yelled something at me, but I didn’t pay attention, just sliding my headphones over my head. She’d call the office or somethin’ but I couldn’t care less. I hope she doesn’t just ignore it, It’d be hell going back home today, but it’s not like it isn’t every other day.  
I slip into the bathroom, blasting “The Light Behind Your Eyes” in my ears while spacing out a little bit. I sat down in a stall, pulling my hood over my headphones and curling up. The door for the bathroom opened and closed a few times, but I didn’t really pay any attention to who came in and who came out. Somebody could be skipping class beside me, and I’d never know. It’s not like it’s my business anyway, they can do whatever they want, I’d be a hypocrite for judging. I hear the bell ring, and begrudgingly get up, don’t get me wrong, I love the class I have next, but I didn’t feel like going through the halls again. Plus, I have to pass that annoying bastard, Roman. I sling my backpack over my shoulders, pull my hood down, and wipe away some leftover tears. Wait, when did I start crying? Eh, it doesn’t matter. I wipe away the few remaining ones and head out the door. I heard talking in the halls, a few whispers of my name mixed in, but honestly I couldn’t care one bit. If they wanted to talk about me, they could talk about me, I’m used to it at this point. It still does bring a shiver down my spine, though, some curiosity rising in me, but I know it’d be better if I ignored it.  
I saw Roman once again in the halls and I kept my head down, pretending not to have seen him. I think he saw me look up at him, so it was useless. He elbowed me lightly while walking by, though, but didn’t say a word. I can’t tell if it was on purpose or not but if it was then I’m glad I didn’t look back to see why. Whatever that nerd wants he isn’t getting, I’m not playing into some dumb prank that’ll ruin my whole day.  
I was now sitting down in my favorite class of the day, art. I may not be good at it, but the teacher actually cares about my well being, surprising, I know. She’s this sweet old lady, Ms. Lilick, and she understands that highschoolers are going through a rough time. Her class is mainly the only reason I still come to school and why I don’t just hide out somewhere for the whole day. She likes to just give me random candies, check up on me, and will let me have a break if I need one. Her class feels somewhat like an actual home to me, at least more than my own.  
Speaking of her bringing me candies, she plopped two Kit Kats on my desk, giving me a calm and kind smile, and then walked to the front of the class. Looking around, I saw that most of the other students only had one Kit Kat, and that gave me some pride. It’s a dumb reason, but just knowing that she gave me more makes me happy. I eat one of them, saving the other for lunch just in case the other student’s get suspicious or somethin’. It’s not like I care, though, not one bit.  
She starts off the class like normal, and today was just spent as a free drawing day. She allowed you to go and really do whatever, though, so it’s more like a study hall. I pull out my phone and just scroll through Tumblr for most of the period, ignoring everything around me because, like normal, I don’t care. She came over a few times to check up on everyone, including me, but that was pretty much the only amount of human interaction I had for that period. I continued the rest of the day like normal, not seeing Roman again until it came time to detention.  
I walked inside the classroom and much to my “delight” Roman was sitting in the same spot as yesterday. He must’ve done something bad to be in for two days, and it makes me hate him slightly more for ruining my time in here. I sped-walked to the back of the class, sitting down in the corner and avoiding Roman’s gaze. There was another kid in the class too, but I couldn’t give two shits about her. She looked horrified out of her mind anyway, poor kid. Roman, on the other hand, looked bored out of his mind, and it’s only the beginning of detention. Ms. Finery was out of the classroom right now, probably getting some coffee from the teachers’ lounge. She’d back any moment, probably take the new kid out and talk to her, considering how much the girl is shaking.  
Speaking of the devil, she walked in the room, and just as I predicted, took the girl outside to talk to her. The second she left the room I saw, and heard, Roman turn back to face me.  
“So why are you in here?” He raised an eyebrow to me and his question slightly surprised me. I mean, what reason haven’t I already been in here for? I stayed silent, just giving him a soft glare. “Are you going to answer?” He looked slightly annoyed at me, and I smirked at that.  
“I have a better question, why are you here?” I leaned onto my desk, crossing my arms in the process, and gave him a playful grin.  
“And why should I answer your question? Answer mine first or I won’t answer!” Roman’s face flushed up a bit in anger, causing a chuckle to come out of me.  
“Fine, Princey, I got here ‘cause I flipped off the teach’ of my english class,” I went and leaned back, kicking my feet up onto my desk.   
“Wowww, pretty lame if you asked me. You must be running out of ideas. I punched a kid in the head for being homophobic to my best friend.” Roman smirked proudly, and something in me had a bit of appreciation for him after that statement.  
“Ya know, for once, I kinda don’t hate you,” I gave him a genuine smile, and it seemed to shock him a little bit. A few noises came from outside, causing us to turn our heads to see what the sound was. The door didn’t open, so we assumed we were fine and went back to talking.  
“Glad I’m not hated by the emo nightmare, must be a rare thing to not be.”  
“Actually, it’s not that rare, you just happen to push every single button I own and make me angry,” I got faster and a bit more tense near the end of saying that; I was not meaning to be aggressive but probably ended up sounding like it.  
“Hey calm down there, hot topic. No need to get all snappy at me, jeez.” Roman rolled his eyes, causing me to let out a little huph.   
“I didn’t mean-” I was cut off by the door opening, just Ms. Finery walking in. I think the girl must’ve left, probably got in detention by mistake. Roman quickly turned around in his seat, and Ms. Finery gave him a suspicious look. I could only imagine the stupid shit-eating grin on his face right now. She just sighed and went up to her desk, sitting down and working on something. I laid back and began to space out once again, waiting to hear the horrible sound that will release me out into the world. Knowing my dad, I’ll be yelled at when I get home because of how much trouble I’ve been getting in. I could honestly care less, he has to believe that I’m stupid if he thinks I care what he does to me. I’ve been through the bruises already, nothing is new anymore to me.  
He should know by now I get in here to avoid is stupid drinking fits, and to avoid him in general. I don’t know how he hasn’t caught on yet. Not that he would care, nothing would change even if he knew. I’d probably get in more trouble over being selfish and all that. I actually did fall asleep, and around 10 minutes before the end of detention I was woken up by someone shaking me.  
“Jesus Christ! Stop shaking me, I’m awake.” I flung my eyes open, seeing Roman standing there with an annoyed expression.  
“How come you get to sleep in here but if I go on my phone for one second I get yelled at?” He crossed his arms like an angry toddler, looking like an idiot standing in front of me.  
“Ms. Finery likes me, that’s why, now fuck off.” I groaned, sitting up and looking away from Roman. Roman let out a strange offended noise and moved so that he was back into my vision. He glared down at me, and I gave him a tired smirk back.  
“That isn’t fair. You’re a bad kid, why would anyone like you?”  
“Well, you see Roman, that’s because I’m actually pretty nice to people I don’t hate.” I blew the hair that fell in my face out of the way, and then continued on smirking but a bit more angry now.  
“Yeah, like I believe that.” He walked off, and for some reason that statement hurt me more than it should have.  
“Then don’t, I don’t care. Just leave me the hell alone because with a personality like that I’ll never be nice to you.”  
“Good.” He left the classroom, before the bell rang, which would have surprised me if my primary emotion right now wasn’t hatred. I stood up and walked around a little bit, before looking over and realizing that Ms. Finery wasn’t even here. A small sigh of relief went through me, I was glad she didn’t see that whole fiasco. Part of me wondered where she was, part of me didn’t care, and part of me was just happy she wasn’t here. I checked the time after what seemed like an eternity, and there was only a minute left. I couldn’t wait to leave, but I hated the thought of walking through my own door.  
I headed home after finally hearing the bell. My backpack slung over my one shoulder, and I was glad I forgot some of my textbooks today or that would’ve hurt like crazy. Part of that being because there’s a bruise there, but also just because there’s a lot of weight put in my cheap backpack.  
Something was off of my way home though, it felt like someone was watching me the whole time. I hated the feeling and something in me was glad to be home, but I still couldn’t shake that stupid feeling. Who knows, maybe someone was watching me, but the freakiest part to me is why someone would find interest in watching me of all people.


	3. The Bud has Begun to Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of yesterday, a certain someone has come to apologize. His plans didn't go as he planned, and a certain secret Virgil has kept hidden is now ready to burst out of it's cage. (CW: Cursing, yelling, mentioned Child Abuse)

Ignoring what had happened before, probably like an idiot, I headed off to school. A new layer of foundation on my face since I left the house crying the last time. I’d be late to school, but I am a lot, so it doesn’t really matter. I approached the driveway of Elrusburg Highschool, my own shitty school. Kids were still heading in, meaning I wasn’t late at all, so I guess good job, me. I blended in with the crowd, but I was stopped by the tall annoying man, Roman. Didn’t he get the message yesterday?  
“What do you want?” I snapped at him, and he just rolled his eyes in response to me. A bit rude if you ask me.  
“Look, I came to apologize for being an ass yesterday. I was rude and shouldn’t have acted like that.” He gave me a sincere smile, and it threw me off.  
“You- Uh- What? You came to apologize? Like hell, I don’t believe that.” I gave him a glare, and he looked like he was about to punch me.  
“I came to apologize to you, alright? I’m not asking shit from you. I felt bad for yesterday and came to say sorry, could you at the very least not be a jerk to me?”  
“Fine, but why should I accept your apology?” To be honest, I wasn’t actually that upset at him anymore, but something in me said to keep on pushing his limits.  
“I never said you needed to! I just felt bad and was doing the right thing!” Roman yelled out, causing me to flinch back and move my arm up to my face. He took a step back, a bit of confusion in his eyes and his face fell softer.  
“J-Just fuck off!” I yelled, cursing my voice for being so shaky and for stuttering in the beginning. A look of fear was probably stuck on my face, and I hated my body for showing the panic in my heart. Roman looked taken aback, and it surprised me more with the look of concern he had. Maybe he was feeling sorry, but knowing him he was just going to spread around stupid rumors and make fun of me for what’s happening right now. His look of concern was just some face momentary thing.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you! I didn’t-”  
“Just leave me alone!” I moved away from him and ran into a bathroom, having a lot of people now staring at me. I heard footsteps following me but I needed to get away. I needed to go and hide. My brain is filled with this horrible panicky feeling and it won’t go away.  
Time passed, I don’t know how long, and I heard someone talking quietly outside the stall. I couldn’t remember how I got in here, but I’m glad I am. I can feel some tears streaking down my cheeks, and all I can think about now is how weak I am for it. As I slowly calmed down more, I heard my name a few times. It was soft, not like how I’m used to. It reminds me of Ms. Lilac, but it’s definitely not her voice who’s talking to me. I tried to focus on the voice, ground myself a little, and that’s when I realized who it was.  
“L-Leave me alone Roman!” Once again, I cursed my voice for failing on me, but this was more expected this time. I heard him stop talking, but no footsteps sounded. Was he just waiting for me to step out so he could make fun of me to my face? Kids are mean, after all, and it wouldn’t be a surprise to me if he was the same. A silence fell upon the air, leaving an uncomfortable feeling surrounding us. I wanted to yell, to scream, to do anything but I couldn’t. My body remained still and I wanted to sob.  
“Open the door, please? I’m not going to hurt you,” his voice was soft, and it made me feel calm. I didn’t want to feel this way with him, I couldn’t get attached to the stupid popular kid who’s just going to break me down. I won’t let myself get attached, not this soon, not right now.  
“Just go, Roman.” My voice became steadier, and I surprised myself with being able to talk. I heard shuffling, and a few footsteps, both were moving farther away from me.  
“We’re talking about this during detention, alright? I’m not just gonna let this slip.” I heard the footsteps leave the bathroom, and I let a small sob escape from me. I didn’t want this. I didn’t want to talk about any of this. Why couldn’t he have just left me alone? I wanted to talk about it before, I knew that, but not to him. Not to the kid who’s never experienced anything like this. Not to the kid who’s just going to spread toxic rumors about me to others for the thrill of it.  
I stayed in the bathroom for half the day and then headed to the class in that period. I got a few strange looks, but most of the kids were used to me randomly disappearing and appearing later. I heard a mention of my name in a whisper, but that’s just normal at this point. The class started, and I barely could focus. All my thoughts were about him. He had no right to be so stuck with me, to make me this panicky, to make me wish I’d never been here today. School was a break for me, and yet I wished I was back at home dealing with that abusive asshole that called himself my father.   
It’s a horrible feeling, to feel this trapped and frightened. I couldn’t escape it though, I’d get in too much trouble trying to. I hate feeling this hopeless, I’m not actually hopeless, but it sure does feel like I am. I couldn’t just shut my mouth and not answer him, he’d get suspicious, and he’s spread worse rumors then me just telling a stupid lie. A lie, I still need a lie. I have two more periods to make up a lie, and one that will actually hold up. Knowing me, it’s probably not going to work. Still, anything will be better than nothing.   
A bell breaks my thoughts, and on I go to the next class, then the next, and finally I walk the halls, heading down to the room which has always been a sort of heaven to me, but now it feels like a hell. The best lie I could come up with is that I got hit hard with a ball when I was a kid, but I know that’s not going to settle with him. He’ll want more about it, and I won’t have anything more to offer.  
I walked into the room and saw Roman talking to Ms. Finery. I watched as she left in a hurry, and as he turned to me.  
“Can we talk?”


	4. The Thorns Began in Their Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil finally talk, but the chat goes downhill quickly, leading both boys to be hurt and upset.
> 
> TW: Yelling, fighting, mention of child abuse and someone being near to death, and cursing (if there's anything else please comment so I can add it!)

“Can we talk?”   
What a stupid question is that? Of course I don’t want to talk, so why would I say yes? I know he knows this, and I know if I say no he’ll just ignore that and force me to talk. I don’t want to say yes, I don’t want to waste my breath on a no, so I stay quiet. A slightly panicked expression was now displayed on my face and it definitely wasn’t helping my case. Roman sat down on one of the desks, crossing his legs and giving me a worried look, his eyes filled with curiosity, and they looked so soft and comforting.  
“It’s fake,” I tell myself. I wouldn’t let myself fall into the warmth his eyes gave. I’d stay strong, and I wouldn’t let myself be lost in this… this idiot’s eyes.   
He took a deep breath, looking me straight in my eyes and causing a shiver to go down my spine.  
“I just… I had a friend who would react the same way, and I found one day that she almost died because of her parents and I… I don’t want anyone to have to go through that- or anything with bad parents in general.” A look of pain and sorrow struck Roman’s face. His eyes were filled with despair and I didn’t, no, I couldn’t understand how to react.  
Was he being genuine? I couldn’t tell, and maybe I was being harsh, but I voiced the thought that had been killing me.  
“Is this just some kind of sick joke?” He looked shocked at my response, his words rolled off his tongue and into the tense air. His eyes shut, and he took another deep breath, a breath he seemed to struggle for.  
“I promise it’s not, I just want to-”  
“I don’t need your help, Roman. I don’t need you, I don’t need your sick fucking lies, and I don’t need the shitty fake comfort you’re trying to give.” Venom spilled from my lips, and I gave a harsh glare to him, harsher than I think I’ve ever done. This man, this stupid fucking idiot, he was pretending to care, pretending to help, and pretending like he actually gave a shit. I don’t need him to pity me and then knock me off his boat once he’s finished with me. I’m done with that, he can leave me the hell alone.  
“I’m not faking any of this! Could you get through your thick skull that I’m just trying to help!” Roman yelled at me, his eyelids shutting tight and his shoulders hunched back. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at me. A neutral, but doubtful look settled onto my face, a hidden shock laying behind it.  
“Just let me help! Stop being so stubborn!” I could sense his frustration, and I haven't even said anything to cause it. Maybe the lack of saying things was what bothered him, but I intended to keep my lips sealed. I stayed quiet, and I saw him move closer slightly, an unconscious move by the looks of it. I waited for my body to allow me to speak, and I knew it’d be awhile till then. The words just wouldn’t form, at least, the words that were best for me. The words my brain screamed at me to yell out were right there, and they were so tempting, but I knew they’d only lead to disaster. As my father always said, a cry for help is a cry for pain.  
I saw him getting more and more frustrated by the second, and it began to cause a rise of panic inside me. I didn’t want him to be this angry, it scared me so much, but this fear only kept my lips sealed. I saw his face soften a bit, his eyes now focusing in on my expression. Fear, that’s probably what it showed, a look of panic and something maybe even beyond that. He quieted down, moving over to me but I shut my eyes tight. I could feel his presence in front of me, contemplating if he should touch me. I heard him shuffle a bit and softly move back to his seat. I took a deep breath and sat down a few seats away from him, some of the fear now easing away.  
“It… It was nothing, not anything like what you expected.” My voice was uneasy, not giving off the harsh and confidant tone that I had wished for.  
“It wasn’t nothing, I know that for sure. Just tell me, please?” His voice sounded so safe, so reassuring, and I almost just gave up the wall I had built up.  
“I’m fine, just leave me alone. It’s none of your business.” The harshness came back, a relief spreading through me from being able to have it. Roman sighed in what seemed like sadness, but frustration as well.  
“I- Fine, I know it’s not any of my business, but it might help to talk about it and I could maybe get you some help.” Roman had passion in his voice near the end, and it slightly disgusted me. My situation shouldn’t be something that brings him joy, he shouldn’t feel like he can save me either. He’s too stuck in the mindset that he’s “prince charming” and I’m a weak princess in need of rescuing. I am fine.  
“Fuck off, I don’t need you to help me, I’m not in need of any help.”  
“Just let me help-”  
“Do you listen at all? I said to fuck off how many times now, I don’t need any help.” He let out a frustrated gasp and let out what seemed to be a quiet growl. He turned around to face away from me.  
“Fine, I won’t help you then, but don’t say nobody tried to help you.”  
Now it was quiet, silence surrounded us and it was horrible. Have I mentioned how much I hate the silence? Sure, it’s nice for a bit, but the tension that it leaves is horrible. Ms. Finery came down and sat down, and the silence remained. The sickening, painful, and threatening quiet. I avoided both of their gazes the whole time, silently wishing to be out of here. Not back home, but out of this horrifying air.  
The bell offered a sweet relief, but not for long. I made eye contact with Roman, despite trying my hardest not to, and the look in his eyes was enough to stick with me. Was it sadness, or was it fear? Maybe anger? I don’t know, but I know how much I wanted it gone. I ran as fast as I could out of the school and to the direction of a park. I didn’t want to go home, but I didn’t want to be near him.  
I sat down on a swing and thought about today, letting it all set it. Two hours, maybe even longer, that I spent just thinking about it. My feet carried me back home after I was finished and I ran upstairs to miss the yells and angry cries of my father. I sat up there the rest of the day, not coming down to eat. I could’ve fallen asleep, but I don’t know, as far as I know I stayed up the whole night. The next day began, and I knew there’d be hell to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the story so far! I'll try to upload within a span of a week from the previous chapter, and sorry for how long it took this one to come out!


	5. A Petal of our Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cursing, Alcohol, Abusive dad

I don’t know what word could describe the literal hell that was today. I had to deal with stupid adults and deal with Roman staring at me from across the lunchroom. Which, by the way, I didn’t even finish my lunch because it got too awkward to stay there. His gaze was freaking me out, I don’t even know if it was angry or worried, but either way it was still fucking horrifying. I’m home now, though, because this is supposed to be my “good month” starting today. Just a time so I don’t get kicked out of school and so my father doesn’t kick me out of this damn house. The only positive I can think of now is that I won’t have to see Roman in detention again, if he got in for something else. Who knows what he’s doing anymore, all I want is for him to leave me alone.  
I hear the doorbell ring downstairs, and, assuming that my father is probably too drunk to answer it, I walk downstairs. I peep through the window and don’t see anything, probably just a package or something. I open the door and see a wrapped package sitting on my doorstep. The wrapping paper was red, and “VIRGIL” was written on it with familiar handwriting. I brought the package inside, closing the door with my hip, and I walked upstairs as quietly as I could. Thank god that my father was a heavy sleeper when he drank, I want to actually have whatever is in this present to myself. Though, it could be laced with some drug that will kill me. It’s not like there’s anyone who would actually give me a good present.  
I set the box down on my bed and carefully opened it, trying not to tear the wrapping paper too bad. Inside the box was a t-shirt and a note that was crumpled up a lot. I opened the note first, and groaned when I saw the contents, “From Roman”. Why was he giving me random shit? And why did he know my address? It’s really freakin’ creepy when you think about it. I sigh and carefully take out the shirt, not wanting to be stabbed or something if he snuck a knife in there. It was a MCR shirt, guess he stalked me, or it’s just because I look like the living embodiment of a dark and stormy night. I just want to know why he did this though. It seems like something you’d get for your friend, and we definitely aren’t friends. It might be some attempt to get closer to me, and I’m not letting that happen. That’s some kind of fairytale bullshit right there, there’s no way it’d actually happen the way I want it to.  
I throw out the note and add the t-shirt to my collection, I’m not sure yet if I want to throw it out, considering I probably will never wear it. I like the shirt, don’t get me wrong, he did pick well, but it’s because he gave it to me. He did it in a really freaky way, too. I don’t want him to feel accomplished about this as well. I heard a yell from downstairs and almost fell over. Shit. He sounds really angry, and I don’t even know why. I pull on my shoes, just incase, and rush down the stairs. My father stood drunkenly while waving a bottle in the air. The scent of beer spilled off of him and I almost puked, god I hate that smell.  
“What the fuckkk do you think you’re doing?” His words slurred a bit, and his voice was filled with an intoxicated anger. I wince at him throwing his hand towards me, though he didn’t actually hit me. His keys dropped down on the floor and he mumbled something, I wasn’t able to hear it, though.  
“Go be useful and get me another case, you little shit.” He walked off, swaying a bit with each step. I picked up his keys, but opted to walking instead. I know that the guy in the shop nearby won’t question me if I ask for some beer. He understands where I’m coming from, thankfully.  
I head out the door, glad I put my shoes on earlier. I’m tired and my legs were done by the time I got there. I felt numb everywhere from the cold weather. The shop was nice and warm, though, and it calmed me down seeing no one was really in there. I walked up to the man, I think his name was Janus or something, and I asked him for a few bottles. He looked at me, concerned about what was happening at home, but he gave me the bottles. I paid for them, and he tugged on my sleeve before I could leave.  
“Hey, kid, is there something bad happening? You always walk in here and ask for some beer, and it’s always for your dad. I never see him though, is he doing something to you?” The man leaned against the counter and gave me a strangle look.  
“I’m fine, he just needs someone to get them for him. He’s hurt, ya know?”  
“Uh… yeah…” He looked concerned but didn’t press for more. I sped out of the store and headed home quickly. If I took too long my dad would be angry and I would freeze my legs off. It was barely even cold a few days ago and now it’s freezing. I hate the fall.  
I open the door to my house and hear my dad snoring, a good sign. I set the case of beers on the counter and headed up to my room. I sat down on my bed and leaned back, contemplating if I really wanted to deal with this shit. I could just run away or something, but I also wouldn’t be able to survive on my own. I have no money of my own, considering when I tried working for my own money my father just took it for himself.  
I sigh and close my eyes, this last year is taking way too long, and I don’t know if I can handle it.


	6. The Blood in Our Stems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes through yet another day of school, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia, Cursing, Slight Yelling, Bullying, 
> 
> Ahhh! So sorry for the chapter coming later than planned! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner!
> 
> Thank you to those who are reading this and liking it!

I hauled my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom. I had just finished third period and was moving on to fourth, gym class, great. The class I despise most and really wish I could just skip. That’d get me in trouble, though, and we can’t have that right now. The school’s rules are pretty stupid, and it’s easy to get around them in a way that you won’t get expelled, but they’re really annoying at the same time. It’s almost impossible to get expelled, probably because almost the entire school would be expelled at this point if it was normal. It’s also really, really easy to get detention, considering all it takes is pissing off a teacher just a little bit.  
I should’ve explained this before, but there’s multiple rooms for detention. It just so happens that I was lucky enough to have Roman in mine. Kids usually stick to one room every time they go, so there’s no way I’d get out of having him. So thanks school for messing that shit up.  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to get out of my thoughts and whip my head around, but when I did nobody was behind me. Well, somebody was behind me, but she was really far down the hallway. I looked beside and in front, nobody there either, what the hell just happened? Did I just imagine that?  
Shit, the bell rang, and I had to speed down the hall to the gymnasium. There was one other kid who also ran in and we gave each other a shared panicked glance. We headed into the boys’ locker room and changed as fast as we could, most of the other kids already almost done. The teacher was off doing something, thankfully, and both me and that kid had enough time to get ready before he came in.  
Today was just some stupid fitness test, I suck at them. So, that class was “fun”. Next was History, and then Spanish, which by the way I don’t remember anything in that class and I can’t speak anything in Spanish, and then we went to lunch. Well, the other kids went to lunch, I headed into an abandoned classroom and ate a random granola bar I had stuffed in my backpack. It was kinda creepy with the lights out, but I couldn’t risk turning them on.   
I heard some talking from kids outside of the room, and panicked. I slid underneath the old teacher’s desk and waited, just in case they could see in. One of the kids opened the door and I could hear them clearer.  
“Did you hear about that idiot who fought that one guy? I think it was over bein’ homophobic or somethin’. Dumb, right?” There were three guys, from what I could see, and they were all laughing. Well, two of them, the one was giving off some suspiciously nervous laughter.  
“Y-Yeah. It was dumb.” I recognized that voice, it was Roman, but wasn’t he the kid who fought the guy?  
“Why does he care so much about it, was he gay or somethin’?” The guy was defintely homophobic, you could tell by his voice when talking about it.  
“Probably, do you know what kid it was? I bet that emo lookin’ kid knows who.” The third guy spoke, for the first time, and god did he scare me. He was probably referring to me, too, so that didn’t help. I have to stay silent, or else they’ll hear me, but I really wanted to just run.  
“I don’t think so, he doesn’t know anything. He’s not the brightest.” Roman spoke and I felt my blood boil a bit. I was way fucking smarter than his ass. If he had something to say he could’ve just said it to my face.  
“Hell yeah he’s not, that kid gets in detention like every single day. How the hell do you even do that? He’s practically the school’s joke to, I mean, look at him, he looks like fuckin’ death all the time.” If I wasn’t fearing for my life I’d beat the hell out of that kid, but since I am, I’m sticking to being under this desk and waiting for the moment that I could.  
“His wardrobe isn’t the best…” A shakiness was in Roman’s voice, and I really wanted to know why. Was it the fear of being caught? Was this some kind of weird pressuring thing? It was way too confusing and it was hurting my head to try and make sense of it. He sat above the desk I was under and his foot banged against it, causing me to jump and almost reveal where I was. Fuck that was close. I heard them talking more, but they changed the topic to something else and started to eat lunch. I saw someone’s hands reach down and drop something right next to me. A note, I think, but I wasn’t risking moving to pick it up. I waited till I heard all the kids, I hope, leave the room and I picked up the note. It was from Roman, fuck, he knew I was here. I opened it up and read it.  
All the note said was to meet him in the courtyard after school, but why would I? He’s probably tricking me, and I know that, but because I’m a dumbass, I’ll accept this meeting.  
“So… what are you doing in here?” I heard Roman’s voice sound from above me, making me flinch and hit my head on the desk.  
“What the fuck?! Could you not just randomly sneak up on people?!” I rubbed my head and slid out from under the desk. He sat on top of it, giving me a weird smirk.  
“Are you gonna accept the invitation?” He pointed to the note in my hand.  
“Maybe, maybe not. You’ll see.” I stood up and headed out of the room. He quickly sped up after me.  
“That’s not an answer! Are you gonna come or not?” His voice went into a little bit of a whine at the end.  
“I’ll come, I’ll come, but only because I have some questions for you and your stalkerish ass.” I thought back to what happened yesterday, I really wanted some answers related to, you know, how the hell he got my address.  
“Wha- I’m not a stalker! What do you mean with that-” I cut him off by walking into my next class, and I heard him rush off to his. He’s definitely oblivious, or he’s purposely being an idiot, but I guess I’ll find out which it is later.


	7. Blooming Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman finally talk about some of the situations that have been bothering the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cursing, Yelling, described panic attack, mentions of abuse
> 
> Reminder if there's any triggers you want me to add, just say!
> 
> And a warning, I probably won't be uploading every week, I'll try to upload in at least a 2 week span from the previous chapter

“Thank god you actually came, thought you’d be too stubborn too.” Roman sat on a bench in the courtyard, gesturing for me to move over, and I ignored the action.  
“Well when someone who just stalked your fucking location asks for you to talk to them, it spikes up your curiosity.” I stayed my distance from him, not trusting him one bit. He’s probably bringing me here so he can kill me or something, the present being a pretty shitty attempt to gain my trust.  
“Stalking your location…? What does that mean? I never stalked you, why would I even want to stalk you?”  
“Well, considering the really fuckin’ creepy present you gave me, I think that counts as stalking. Especially since you know my fucking address.” I held on to some old pepper spray that was in my pocket, I wasn’t going to any place with this guy empty handed. I don’t even know if the thing has any actual pepper spray in it, but I could throw it at him as a last resort.  
“I don’t know your address and I never gave you a present?! Are you on some kind of drugs? As far as I know you could live in some rich expensive mansion, so where did you get this whole thing from?” Roman looked honestly confused and slightly pissed. If it wasn’t him, then it’s some weird guy pretending to be him. I’d rather think he’s just lying to me, though, I don’t need to be thinking about some old creepy guy being after me.  
“Don’t play dumb Roman, I don’t know anyone else with that same annoying name. Just tell me how the hell you found my address and I’ll leave.”  
“I don’t even know your address, though! It’s probably some relative you don’t know about!” Roman was getting frustrated at me, and him getting frustrated over me not believing his shitty lies just angered me more. It has to be him, no random guy would stalk me, no way in hell.  
“I don't know how to get this to you Virgil, but I’m not the bad guy! I just want to help you! I don’t know anything about this stupid present or even where you live- And even if I knew I’d be trying to help you get out!” He paused for a breath, a few tears falling down his cheeks. My face fell to concern and my hand let go of the pepper spray. He was actually crying, why the hell was he crying?  
“Even if u didn’t know, my life isn’t your problem Roman, and there’s no need for you to get so worked up and bothered by it. We’re- We’re not even friends, I barely even know any shit about you. So I-just-fuck just calm down and leave it be.” I stuttered over my words, unable to process the situation. Why is he crying over me? I’m just a stranger, there’s no way he’d cry over me. It’s probably over the past friend, or over me yelling. Shit, either way, I really did mess this one up, assuming it’s probably not just a trick anymore.  
“Virgil I-”  
“Roman, you need to just focus on yourself. I’m not like the friend, I promise, alright? Just… just calm down,” my voice quivered near the end, showing how fucking horrified I was about this whole thing. I’ve never had anyone cry over me, and god now that I do I’m lost. He wiped away his tears, and they finally had stopped falling, he then stood up straight and looked down at me. I could physically feel a chill run down my spine and shrunk down a little bit in his gaze. He sighed and backed away a little bit.  
“It’s kind of upsetting when you try to help someone and they keep on refusing it. It’s not hard to tell that you’re hurting Virgil… and yeah, it’s dumb of me to be this forceful, maybe even scary for you, but I want to help you. Not in a ‘prince charming’ kind of way, though, just a ‘stranger trying to help another stranger’ way.”  
“That… That’s a long way to explain that,” I let out a small chuckle, “but… thanks I guess. And yeah, it’s really fuckin’ scary from my perspective. Just… give me a break for a little and then maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you help me.”  
“Promise to at least try? I just wanna help you… V,” I made a face of disgust at the nickname. It didn’t help with the conversation we were having.  
“Don’t call me V.”  
“Alright, still, I just want to help you, just ‘cauz I’m a stranger doesn’t mean I don’t care. You’re supposed to try and help others when you see them struggling, too.”  
“Doesn’t mean you have to, and I’m not struggling, Roman.”  
“You clearly are, it’s kind of obvious at this point. I’m not just gonna ignore it either just because you say you aren’t struggling.”  
“You also don’t understand people are different, Roman, I’m not like your friend. I’ve said it before and I will say it again.” I started to leave, just wanting to get out of there now. He’s not crying anymore, and we’ve had this conversation how many times before. I just need to leave.  
“Stop leaving while we’re talking! Virgil-Virgil Iris!” I froze in my spot, someone yelling your full name really does something to you. He stomped over, and my brain was filled with maybe rational fear. He’d hit me, just like my father, he’s done with my shit. My brain was screaming at me to raise my arms, protect the vital organs or whatever the hell that reflex is. So I did, and he stopped walking towards me, even taking a few steps back, I think. He tried to reach a hand forward and I stepped back, I don’t want him touching me right now.  
Fuck, when did my breathing get this fast? Just breathe, it can’t be that hard. God, Virgil, he must be thinking you’re weak now.   
Roman crouched down so he was looking up at me, but he stayed his distance. He spoke, I think, but I couldn’t hear it. Shit, this was bad, so, so bad. Why can’t he just leave me alone? I just need to calm down, but I can’t.   
I’m on the ground now, I think, my eyes are closed tight though. It’s not like I was able to see before, my vision was all blurry. Fuck, I was crying, wasn’t I? I stayed on the ground, and I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me, holding me close. I never had that, and all I could do was lean into the warmth and let my panic drain out of me, along with my energy.  
His voice reached to me, and I clung to it. It was something to ground me, nothing more, and I’ll leave after this.  
Except, I didn’t, I fell asleep in his arms. The comfort, something about him just gave me the comfort I needed. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, I was supposed to stay with hating him, but I can’t anymore. I just want, no, I need him to hold me like that again.


	8. Blood Red Petals of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIrgil thinking about Roman and their situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cursing, alcohol, and drugs (what the stench is)

I tried to erase my thoughts, not really wanting to get into any romantic-cuddly shit right now, but my brain is dumb and doesn’t really follow what I want it to do. So, I spent the rest of the night, and I did go home after the situation with Roman, thinking about my previous thoughts. I’m not idiotic enough to fall in love with that stupid idiot, right? It’s just bad news. Even if he cares for me there’s two problems. On one hand he doesn’t probably like me back, I’ve kinda been a jerk to him, and on the other him dating me would ruin his reputation a lot. I know he’s gay and all that jazz, but it doesn’t mean I have any more of a chance with him.  
I really hate this, I have absolutely no reason to be falling so fast for a “royal” idiot. It’s just gonna be a disaster if I would ever tell him, and I don’t even want a relationship with him. It was just a desire for attention, I’m touch-starved or whatever they call it. This desire for attention has now messed up my brain and caused such a shitty situation for me. I hate him, but I love him, and I have no idea how the hell that works. I want him to hold me and all that shit, but I also want him to stay the farthest away he can possibly go. I don’t want a relationship, as of now, but I also want to know that he likes me back.  
It’s so fucking confusing. My emotions just changed in the blink of an eye and I don’t want these new ones. Love is weird, hurtful, and just plain bad. I’ve never had a good relationship with love before, and I’m definitely not going to have one this time.  
What am I saying? This isn’t love, it’s just the feeling you get when you want to be friends with someone. I just want to be friends with him, he’s the only one who’s shown kindness to me in a while, after all. It’s just that and that’s normal. He’s been trying to be friends with me, so that’s easy, but I still want him to ask to be friends, it’d be hella embarrassing and awkward if I did it. So, that’s the plan, I’m not romantically interested in him at all, and he’s just gonna be friends with me.  
Beings friends with him is gonna be tough, though, considering how stupid and prideful he is. Plus his whole prince-charming dynamic kind of pisses me off. If he asks, I’ll say we can, but only under the condition that he stops trying to “fix” me. I want his help but I don’t want to feel like I’m some useless princess in a tower, and that’s what he makes me feel like. My “power”, or whatever you’d call it, means a lot to me and is the thing that keeps me from being bullied like crazy. I look and act like I could shank you easily, and that’s the plan, but somehow he doesn’t get the hint of that. He’s not scared of me one bit, and he seems to look at me like some scared puppy. I hate that.  
So, yeah, I hate him, and that means we can’t ever be lovers or something stupid like that. We’ll be friends, if anything, and that’s it. He needs to fix his view on me first, I can’t handle being around him if all he does is see me as some weak boy. I’m not weak, I’m strong as fuck and I could punch his guts out if I really wanted to. Doesn’t matter if I’ll ruin his pretty look.  
I never thought that, he’s not pretty, just ignore that last bit. Virgil what the fuck are you doing with thoughts like that? He’s ugly, annoying, and ignorant, that’s all. Not sweet, not pretty, not charming, nothing like that. Get your shit together Virgil, we’re not going down any path like that with him, and it’s not like I even believed that he was pretty. It was just a joke in my brain and out loud, that’s all.  
Fuck, okay, let’s go and get a snack or something to get myself off this stupid thought train. It is 1am now, and I haven’t eaten anything in a long, long time. I head down the stairs and into the kitchen, sneaking around the empty beer bottles and what looks like ash. God it stank down here, I covered up my nose to just try and hide the scent, I’ll probably have to change after this. The scent kind of sticks to you, and it gives me a huge headache. I grabbed a bag of chips and rushed upstairs, still being quiet though, I don't want my dad to be pissed off at me. I sat upstairs on my bed and munched on them for a little bit, I was right, I was distracted, but it’s mostly because of my dad. I got up and changed my clothing after eating like half the bag, I threw my clothing into a random laundry bag in the corner and tied it up so the stench would stay inside. I finished up my chips and put it in a trash can beside my bed. I really have to take that out soon, if my dad came in here he’d be pissed at how “messy” it is. It’s not even that messy, but it’s him, even though he leaves all his shit lying around.  
I laid down on my bed and fell asleep, not needing to turn off my lights because it’s late and I didn’t want to turn them on in the first place. I slept really, really, bad that night, worse than usual, but I felt just as tired as normal, so it’s fine. I probably only got 2 hours of sleep, but it’s fine. I headed off to school, once again, and I wanted to go home as soon as I walked out the door. It’s unusual, considering I hate home, but I wanted to be there.


	9. Biting on a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil thinks about his feelings a bit due to not seeing Roman in school at all during the school day. A little twist happens though, that eases his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cursing, slight mention of abuse

The school day was kinda normal, actually, and I had only one more class left. I hadn’t seen Roman all day, and I was kind of worried. Only a little bit, though, I don’t care for him that much. He usually passes by me down the hall to my next class, so I’ll probably see him. If not, he’s just out sick or something, he clearly is spoiled, so it’d be no surprise if he was just skipping school and playing sick. No reason to be worried, if I was worried, which I’m not. Just head down the hall and go to my next class, it’s not my job to be caring for his stupid self. My anxiety is just getting to me again, and it’s making me pretend to care for him. Fuck you, anxiety.  
I sat down in my study hall, pulling out my earbuds so I could actually hear the teacher if he was doing a roll call. I fucking hate roll call. I heard him yell out my name and I just raised my hand, I didn’t feel like saying anything. He called my name again, and I groaned, but thankfully someone nearby told the teacher I was here.  
Wait, I recognized that voice. I whipped my head to look at him and realized it was Roman. When the hell did he get in here?! He looked over at me and smiled, and I sunk down in my seat with an angry pout. He’s not supposed to be here, how did he move his classes and why did he? He moved to sit beside me, completely ignoring the teacher’s instruction not to move, but the teacher didn’t seem to care, or at least he didn’t notice.  
“Hello Virgie!” He smiled at me and I made a gagging motion. He just giggled at me and pulled out his laptop.  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“But-” I cut him off, groaning and he rolled his eyes at that.  
“How the hell did you get in this class? You’ve never been in here before,” he pulled out his schedule and slapped it down on the table, making me wince a little bit.  
“I dropped out of a class since I didn’t really want to be in it, and they put me in here. It just so happened that you were in here too! Now we can actually hang out more and you can’t just leave. Also don’t cut people off, that’s mean.” He made a fake angry face and the last part was more whiny, I almost laughed. Almost.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don’t really care.” I added a few hand movements by instinct, and he laughed at me for them, causing me to let out an almost growly noise out of anger.  
“No need to growl at me, jeez. Calm down, emo nightmare.” I ignored him and just played on my phone. He kept on trying to make conversation, not really giving up even after like 15 minutes of me not talking back.  
“Hey, Hey, Virgil, do you wanna come over to my house later? I want to get to know you more! No pressure or anything, of course, but maybe if you try to talk with me more we can become friends!” My mind spiraled back to the conversation I had in my head last night. I got snapped out by him asking once again, moving a little bit closer to me.  
“Uh-fuck-fine.” Nope, not my ideal response, but can’t really go back on it now. He was smiling so wide and bouncing a little bit from my response, doing a silent little cheer. I smiled a little bit at that, and he took notice very quickly. Smiling wider at me with a mischievous look.  
“I saw that genuine smile! You don’t hate me!” He cheered, loudly, and got yelled at to be quieter.  
“Oops,” he laughed and I hid back another smile, why am I so happy? He checked his phone to see the time, and got more excited.  
“Class ends in fifteen minutes! You can come home with me!” He looked at me for a reaction, and I just slowly nodded.  
“Alright!” He yelled that, which got him yelled at again, which made me laugh. He laughed along with me, causing a slightly big smile to creep onto my face. It was big for me, considering I don’t really smile a lot, at least, smiling not just to piss people off. He packed up his back, and so did I.  
As we waited for the bell to ring, which still has twelve minutes on it, we talked more. Well, he talked more, I actually listened this time and would sometimes talk back. It felt… nice.  
The bell rang and we picked up our bags, heading out together. I walked a little bit behind as he charged forward with pride. I officially made my first friend now, I guess, and I’m proud of myself.  
My father. Shit. I need to message him, and he’s gonna be pissed and believe that I’m doing drugs or something. It’s okay, though, I’ll ask Roman to drive me home, and he’ll probably be his brave and princely self and protect me from him.   
Roman looked back at me strangely, a couple feet ahead now, and I realized I had stopped walking while stuck in my thoughts.  
“Hey, emo, you good? You don’t have to come.” He stayed his distance, a few people looking over at us or making angry noises that we stopped walking.  
“Y-Yeah. Just dropped something. I’m fine.” I bent down like I was picking something up, faking putting something in my pocket. I think he noticed, but I’m not quite sure. We continued walking on, and eventually made it to his car. It seemed like an expensive one, small, I would say the name but I have no fucking clue, I have no idea of anything when it comes to cars.  
I sat inside of the car, buckling, and he started the engine. He looked over at me one last time and I nodded at him, guessing it was a silent ask if I was ready. He pulled out of the school and started driving down the road, and I just stared out of the window the whole time, not knowing where else to look.   
I really hope this doesn’t end up as some kind of mistake.


	10. Speeding Through the Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil rides with Roman in Roman's car and they talk for a little bit. They finally arrive at Roman's house and decide on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cursing, small sexual joke (There will be nothing actually sexual in this fanfiction, they are high schoolers, and I don't feel comfortable writing that)

“So,” Roman spoke, breaking the silence, well, silence other than the music from the radio. “What actually did happen back there?”  
“What do you mean?” God, I’m shit at playing dumb.  
“You didn’t actually pick up anything- I don’t mean to be invasive or anything!” He spoke fast. “You don’t have to say but I was just wondering.” He took a quick glance over at me, and then continued to look at the road.  
“It was nothing. Just got distracted by something, that’s all.” I sounded way more aggressive than I had planned, and he quickly tried to change the topic. He realized it was making me uncomfortable, or he didn’t want to fight in his car, but I was glad either way.  
“What do you want to do when we get there?” His speaking went a little bit faster than before.  
“Well, I don’t know what you have.” I rolled my eyes a little bit, stifling back a laugh.  
“Oh- yeah- right, well uh, boards games, tv, ove-” I cut him off, taking a breath and looking at him.  
“How about we decide when we get there?” My voice was bland and the only bit of emotion was aggravated. Not at all my emotions right now, but fuck emotions are hard. He nodded in response, and I couldn’t really tell if he was uncomfortable, scared, or just being him.  
“Since you seem to ask me this a lot, I’ll ask you, are you okay?” I tried to look over at his face but he wasn’t really facing me so I couldn’t see it that well. He looked a bit uncomfortable.  
“Yeah- yeah, I’m fine. Just trying to focus on the road.” His stutter made me a bit more worried, I was being a bit too rough or something and he didn’t like it. Tone down the harshness, Virgil.  
“Alright. Sorry.” He looked over at me surprised, before quickly snapping his attention back to the road when he realized we are still in traffic.   
“Sorry? That’s new, but what for?” He sounded really confused, and slightly had a joking undertone.  
“I can tell I’m making you uncomfortable, it’s kinda easy, I do that to a lot of people accidently.” That was a bit too much information, what the fuck me.  
“Oh, uh… wait, accidently?” His mind was taking a bit to load. “You mean you don’t purposefully try to be scary and all that stuff?”  
“Scary, yeah, to random people who are trying to beat me up or some shit. Not to people who are hanging out with me, but that just kind of happens.”  
“So… are you secretly a softie?” His voice was really mischievous now, and I felt a bit of playful anger inside of me.  
“No way in hell! I’m still a badass and nothing's gonna change that. You wish I’d go soft on your ass.”  
“Jeez Virge, keep in pg.” He laughed a bit and my face flushed up a bit.  
“I- What the fuck Roman!” We both started laughing a lot at that, I didn’t expect that from the seemingly innocent but definitely not innocent man beside me.  
“I was just joking- I don’t even like you anyway. Romantically, I mean, platonically, yeah. You’re nice.” My heart dropped a beat, fuck, I really need to figure out my emotions soon. He was close to his house so he looked over at me, and I quickly regained myself. I’m not having a conversation about this now.  
“I couldn’t say the same, you’re not even at the platonic level yet.” I smirked at him, trying my best to hide my emotions.  
“Hey!” He laughed a little, and so did I.  
He continued down the road and eventually we arrived at his house, it was fucking huge. I mean, I didn’t expect any less, but damn. It had at least four floors and was like double the width of my house, which isn’t saying much, but still.  
“You live here?!” I gasped out, and he chuckled while getting out of the car.  
“Yup.” I followed out of the car, just staring at it for a bit. He must be really fucking rich for this kind of house.  
“Do you like it?” He asked, looking over at me with an amused face. I stared at the house for a bit more before responding.  
“Am I even allowed in this thing? Jesus Roman, I knew you were rich, but not this rich.” He laughed at me, and I got a little bit frustrated.  
“Let’s head inside, shall we?” He even had a royal way of speaking now, jesus. We both headed inside and his house was just as fancy on the inside. It was fully decorated, and really nicely too. Roman had a knowing smirk on his face and he leaned against the wall behind him.  
“Jeez, you fit the rich-asshole stereotype now.” I smirked back at him and he gasped dramatically.  
“Meanie!” I laughed at him and he had an angry pout on his face. He broke out laughing not that long after, though.  
“Yeah, sure, but you like this rich asshole. Now, we shall go upstairs, my dark nightmare.” He took my hand and rushed up a few stairwells up to his room. I was blushing like crazy, and trying to calm myself down before he looked back at me. I don’t want these emotions right now, fuck you brain.  
We entered his room, which had a lot of Disney shit and an expensive looking TV. A lot of decorations that made it look like some royal bedroom too, which I expected. I saw a Nightmare Before Christmas poster on a wall, props to him for actually having something I like.  
He sat down on his bed and I leaned against one of his walls. He pulled out some controllers and turned on his tv, turning to me with a smirk.  
“Pick any game, I bet I can beat you in it.” I sat down beside him and took one of the controllers aggressively.  
“Don’t make a bet you’re gonna lose Princey.”


	11. The Sweet Taste of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil after playing some games together talk some more and cook some food together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cursing (All these chapters will contain cursing, so I'll stop putting the TW now)

I won almost all the games, except one, and Roman is draining every little bit he can out of that single win. We played Mario Kart, which he owned and I never was able to really play before, but somehow I won against him. We played like 10 rounds, and I guess I’m just a natural born champion at it. Plus I’ve watched people play it before, and I know some good little tricks to help you win.  
Roman whined and looked over at me, pouting and crossing his arms. I just laughed at him and smirked.  
“You cheated!” He got right up in my face and jokingly glared. I blushed a little bit, but thankfully for me, the shitty layered foundation on my face hid it. I stuck my tongue out at him and he glared but moved off the bed, sneaking down to get something.  
“What do you got under there?” I went and leaned over the bed so I could see what it was, and as I did so he pushed me off of the bed.  
“Roman!” I shook off and glared at him, being a little bit angry.  
“I got you back! Hah! Deal with that Virgil!” I rolled my eyes and grabbed a random pillow, throwing it at him.  
“Oh shut up Princey, you’re just jealous that I beat you at Mario Kart despite, you know, never playing it before.”  
“You’re lying! There’s no way you haven’t played it before!”  
“YouTube, Roman, YouTube has taught me everything I know.” Roman made an angry sound and hopped back up onto the bed. I followed along with him and he grabbed his phone, doing some random shit but tapping really fast.  
“What are you doing? Texting your girlfriend?  
“Hell no. No way in hell would I date a girl, too gay for that.”  
“Texting your boyfriend then?” I chuckled, though it hurt a little bit to say that when I thought of it.  
“Hah, I wish, too single for that one though.” We both laughed, and some flutter of hope was in me, despite the fact that I knew he doesn’t like me. I don’t like him, though, I’ve discussed this with myself before. Get over yourself, Virgil.  
“Sooo… What are you actually doing then?” I tried to peak over and he tilted his phone away from me.  
“None of your business Charlie Frown,” he looked over at me and smiled.  
“Charlie Frown? That’s a new one, and a sucky one too. Think you could do any better, Sir-Sing-A-Lot?” I leaned in closer to him, smirking wide.  
“That’s not even an insult! Mine at least made sense, but now is not the time for this banter! Downstairs we shall head since I am hungry!”  
“No need for the fancy-ass speak, nobody even speaks like that now.”  
“Oh shut up Virgil.” He stood up, reaching a hand down to me, which I took. He lifted me off of the bed, and unfortunately but somewhat fortunately, yanked me right against him since I fell. My face was a blushing mess, and I tried to hide it, but I think he’s able to see it throughout all of my makeup.  
“Is someone blushing? Jeez, didn’t know I could melt your cold heart, hot topic.” I was dying from embarrassment, and was trying to quickly recover myself. I shoved him away from me and glared.  
“Shush, I’m not blushing, so shut up Princey.” I snapped a little at him, and he just chuckled at me.  
“No need to be all angry, you act like a cat with your stubbornness.” He smiled and patted me on the head. I slapped his arm off and glared harder.  
“I am not stubborn. Just shut up and let’s get some food. Don’t say that I’m like a cat, either.” I started walking out of his room.  
“Alright- Alright, but there’s no reason to hide your feelings.”  
“..What?” Fuck, fuck, fuck. Does he know? I’m not being obvious about it, right? Oh shit he definitely knows, fuck.  
“Y’know, embarrassment over the fact that you fell into the most handsomest man in the world’s arms!”  
“Yeah, definitely not, you’re not even that cute.” Fuck, okay, just play it of V.  
“Virgil! You’re so meannnn.” He whined and pouted, walking down the stairs and into his kitchen.  
“Nah, I’m just saying the truth.”  
“Meanie,” he pouted more and got out some pans from a cabinet. I helped him since he looked like he was about to drop them.  
“So, what are we making?” I washed off one of the pans since it was a bit dirty and then placed it on the stove.  
“I dunno, what do you want to make?” He started looking through his fridge and I sighed.  
“Why did you get all these things out then? We’re probably not going to need half of them.”  
“I’m not usually trusted to cook… So uh… I don’t know what we needed since I don’t really know how. Plus so we have them out for when we start cooking.  
“Alright… well how about some chicken noodle soup or something? Help me get rid of this sickness that comes from being around your stupidity.”  
“Hey!” He yelled at me while getting out some chicken. I grabbed some of the other stuff we need since I know he probably has no idea what the hell is in a chicken noodle soup.  
“Just telling the truth, Mr. Dramatic. Now, you go wash your hands and then slice up some carrots and stuff. I’ll start on the chicken.” He nodded and went right onto it, and I started preparing the other shit. After a little bit we got into a pattern and were able to fully make the soup without any problems with each other. It was nice.  
We brought up some of it into his room and ate there, talking pretty calmly and I actually felt relaxed. It was going pretty well, and I wasn’t regretting anything.  
Then my phone rang.


End file.
